


Music in the Metro

by MikoMiko



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AMDA, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Berklee College of Music, El Sereno, F/F, Gangs, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Keyboard, LA Metro, LA Union Station, Los Angeles, M/M, Macklemore - Freeform, Music, Piano, References to Drugs, UCLA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoMiko/pseuds/MikoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John plays the keyboard on the Los Angeles Metro and Karkat coincidentally hops onto the same train car.  You could say it was "love at first listen".  Shenanigans and seriousness and smut in future times.  idk, it's kinds ooc but it's my first fic and I'm just like mushy-gushy-lovey-dovey-goo all the way across the skaia.  John is an AMDA performing arts major still trying to reach the lime light while Karkat is a political science who is despises the soul-crushing media.  Yet somehow, they learn from one another and grow and help resolve their pasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Land of Spotlights and New Heights

In a wasteland of the rejected talent and the respected trainwreck, Los Angeles has always been a city for aspiring performers. Despite the shimmering spotlights and luxurious red carpets and high definition advertisements, they are all a mere facade to the drab and dirty city that sprawled behind the Hollywood front. That is where Karkat has lived his whole life, all that he has known.

He rolled his eyes underneath his hood as he passed the glamorous and glimmering billboards glorifying Patron.

_Don't they know no one can fucking afford that shit around here?_

Among the steady stream of strangers, Karkat slid down the stairs to the train station. He swiped his Metro card in the slot and slipped past the lost tourists, the aspiring actors, the salesmen, and the homeless.

Okay, so maybe he gave his water bottle and half-finished burrito to the mother of three draped in tattered misery, sitting on a grease-stained plate of cardboard. Karkat knew he couldn't turn a blind eye to those warm brown eyes filled with shattered dreams that he knew so well.

"Gracias, chico," the unknown woman said with tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

"De nada," Karkat smiled as he continued to the train. From his peripheral, he could see the woman begin giving pieces to her smiling sons and his vision did not start to blur from empathetic tears.

He finally made it to the train; hopefully he'll make it back to his dorm before his roommate. Karkat glanced at his iPod to check the time from his front hood pocket.

_10:25PM. Thank God; he shouldn't get back until one or two._

Karkat quickly grabbed a croner seat on the train -- not that there was that many people that took this train line this late. After nervously glancing for potential muggers, he plucked an earbud from his hood pocket and popped it into his ear and leaned into the window behind him and rested his chin on his arm and gazed at the grimy, dimly lit walls outside. The walls soon became a blur as he lost himself in Strong Than I Was by Eminem.

A few stops down the line, Karkat noticed a white kid with black hair, blue eyes, glasses, and a keyboard. His blue plaid Abercrombie and Fitch flannel was firmly pressed, his dark washed Lucky jeans were only recently purchased, and his black Nikes looked a few months old.

_I don't know if this kid can get any whiter, priveliged bastard. I bet his parents bought all of that shit for him._

Though he was critical against the first white kid he's seen all night, he wondered what a rich kid like him was doing in a place like this. Not only that, Karkat couldn't help but pierce into the window reflection of that kid's pure blue eyes. Those bright eyes shimmered like the ocean compared to his dull, dark brown ones. His eyes looked so blue, so tragically beautiful, he had to turn around and see them face to face.

The reflection in the window did them no justice; his eyes were a stunning blue, more bold yet myseterious then he could have imagined. As blue eyes was intently staring at his keyboard, setting it in place in the middle of the train car, he looked up, feeling someone watching him, and smiled at Karkat.

Karkat snapped his face in between his crossed arms into his knees, hoping to hide the rising heat in his face growing from his cheeks to his ears.

_Stop staring at other people's faces like a fucking pervert and keep listening to your fucking music._

Karkat continued to listen to Otherside by Macklemore, losing himself in the soulful lyrics until the boy with the keyboard began playing Lady Gaga's Lovegame. Grimacing in disguist, Karkat plugged his other ear turned up the rapper's powerful story. Once the song ended, Karkat smiled as he heard Wing$ by Macklemore begin to play until he realized that it wasn't the familiar voice of Macklemore rapping.

Karkat quickly checked his iPod to see that it was dead and turned up to see the boy with the blue eyes and the keyboard singing out the words to one of Karkat's favorite songs. Blue eyes intenesely slammed the chords of the song as he sang, "..I wanna fly can you take me far away..."

Karkat stared in awe of the immense power and sense of struggle into the boy's voice. He could feel the pain of the lyrics seethe through his words. Once the boy ended the last chord, he stood at the keyboard and closed his eyes, panting. The boy switched the keyboard off and began to catch his breath.

Karkat's hands brought themselves together before he could stop them and interrupted the intimate silence that filled the train. Karkat wrapped his earbuds around his iPod and slid it into his hood pocket as he approached blue eyes with his hood finally resting on his shoulders.

"Damn, blu -- dude -- , I didn't know you could play like that," Karkat mustered.

"Thanks," the dude sheepishly replied with a hand on the back of his neck. "I usually don't play that song but I felt like I needed to play it before I got off of this train."

"I fucking love that song and the way you played it was so in tune with how Macklemore originally composed it and--" Karkat rambled. "The name's Karkat by the way."

"John," John replied while shaking Karkat's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Karkat."

Before they knew it, John and Karkat were talking in-depth about Macklemore's music and hit their same transfer stop. Karkat helped John take down his keyboard just before the train began to slow down. John grabbed the railing and wrapped his other arm tightly around Karkat's shoulder just before the jittery stop at Union.

After dragging the keyboard off of the train, John asked, "Say, Karkat, would you like to hang out for a little while before you have to make your next train?"

"Alright, I guess,"Karkat replied. "But I can't be late to my 11:30 transfer or my roommate will lock me out again."

"Why's that? Does he bring girls over?" John asked.

"His fuck buddy," Karkat droned. "Every. Fucking. Night. Unless I beat him to the dorm."

"Jeez," John remorsed. "Well, if that's the case, I swear on my life I will make sure you make it to your 11:30 train."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise."

John and Karkat shook pinky fingers and sealed the contract.


	2. LA Union

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we will meet Dave and find out what schools the three boys go to!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is still kind of exposition-y so bear with me here; there are a few more characters to introduce and I still don't know where I'm going with this story yet... yep, I'm prepared.)

"Alright, it's 10:40-ish right now, but I think we can still make it." John smiled to himself.

"Make it where?" Karkat asked curiously.

"You'll see." John grabbed Karkat by the hand and raced through the halls of Union Station with the clatter of the keyboard behind them. Thankfully there weren't too many people around as they entered the main hall. John let go of his tight grip on Karkat's hand to knock on the Traxx Cafe door.

"John," Karkat slapped his face on his forehead. "Can't you see that this place is fucking closed? Plus, I heard it's on a reservation basis. I didn't realize how much of a dumbshit you were until now, John. Congratulations, John Whatever-The-Fuck-Your-Last-Name-Is, you have proved yourself to be one of the biggest fucking idiots I have ever met, and--"

"Number one, it's Egbert. Egbert's my last name. And number two," John whispered. "I've got connections."

Soon enough a tall blonde boy with an entirely black and white waiter suit except for his red satin tie looked up from wiping a table, slung his cleaning rag over his shoulder, and approached the door. Karkat was trying to examine his eyes but was unable to see though the guy's opaque, black, aviator shades.

Once aviator shades unlocked the door, he peeked his head out of the door and said, "Sorry, boys, we've been closed for quite some time now."

"Shut up, Dave, and let us in through the back," John retaliated. "I know you have a gig at midnight, so if you want to make it out to the club on time..."

"Fine, fine, I'll let you in," Dave reluctantly accepted. "... As soon as you tell me who this kid is," Dave defiantly pointed at the sour stare Karkat was unintentionally giving him from behind John.

"That's Karkat," John triumphantly replied. "He's a friend I met on the way back from El Sereno."

"El Sereno? Well, if you say so," Dave shrugged. "I'll meet you two out back."

As John led Karkat to the back of the restaurant, Karkat asked John how he knew Dave.

"Well, Dave and I met each other online as gaming buddies in middle school, back when he was still living in Texas and I was still in Washington," John began. "Once we found out we were both passionate about music and the performing arts, we became really good friends. It wasn't until we were accepted into our respective colleges that I found out we would both be attending school in Los Angeles! He's going to the Berklee College of Music, majoring in Electronic Production and Design and I'm at AMDA, majoring in the Performing Arts."

"That's pretty cool, but, shit, aren't those places fucking expensive?"

"Yes, but that's why Dave's works here and at clubs and I work at a Japanese place on Hollywood and Vine called Katsuya."

Soon enough, Dave met John and Karkat and snuck them through the back of the kitchen to sit down in the dining hall.

"Thank god Boss trusts me enough now to close this place myself nowadays," Dave sighed. "I could get in a whole lotta trouble for this, ya know, Egbert."

"Aw, you know you love me," John teased.

"Yeah, yeah," Dave muttered. "So what leftovers do you guys want? We got tomato bisque, waldorf salad, crab cakes, beef tenderloin, and pancetta wrapped ono."

John ordered the beef tenderloin and felt concerned for Karkat as he was about to ask what he would have. Karkat just stared at Dave in awe; he couldn't believe some of these things were leftover items. In fact, he couldn't believe some of these things he listed off were real dishes. He contemplated for a minute until he decided on the crab cakes. 

"One beef tenderloin and crab cakes, comin' up," Dave stated as he briskly walked back to the kitchen.

John curiously observed Karkat as he patiently twiddled his thumbs to himself, gazing down at the table. Karkat's dark, scruffy hair made it difficult to see his dark brown eyes' expression. John didn't know much about this Karkat boy besides the fact that he was in El Sereno at the same time he was, he likes Macklemore as much as he does, and he was getting a transfer here at Union Station. John gazed at Karkat's rough, tanned hands, fidgeting on the table as they awaited for their food in a comfortable silence with the microwave dinging from the kitchen. He couldn't help but want to touch his rough hands and learn why they're so rough and what else Karkat has gone through in the past. But for the time being,he will only ask where Karkat is going after they eat.

"I'm going back to my dorm, fuckface," Karkat snarked. "I already told you what would happen if I don't make it there before my roommate."

"Oh, right," John chuckled. "But where exactly is your dorm, Karkat? What college do you go to?"

"You wouldn't believe me," Karkat muttered with crossed arms and a nervous gaze.

"Of course I would! Why wouldn't I believe you?"

"Because I'm just some litte shit you met from the East side!," Karkat spat. "No one from there would believe it! I don't even believe it sometimes."

"Don't say that Karkat, I'm sure you're a good student if you got into wherever you got into," John smiled.

"Alright," Karkat surrendered with a sigh. "I go to UCLA, majoring in political science."

"Holy shit, that's so cool!" John jumped up excitedly. "You're so humble about it I would have never guessed!"

Karkat stared at John in shock. He has never heard anyone react to him saying where he attends school the way John did. They always thought he was joking, denied it, or outright accused him of lying. If they didn't they would always say,"I never thought you had it in you." Except for his brother and mother. They were the only two people who had ever accepted it straight on as John did.

"Hey, Karkat, are you okay?" Dave asked, waving the wafting smell of crab cakes in front of his face. 

Karkat snapped out of his thoughts and began to eat. At the first bite, his mouth watered at the crisp crust and the juicy crab inside. Karkat had never tasted anything so luxurious in his entire life -- besides his mother's cooking, of course. He slowly savored the crab cakes, making sure to save some for the next couple of days. Maybe he could come back someday and bring his family to this restaurant and let them taste dishes as rich as this.

"Wow, Karkat, I had no idea you loved crab cakes so much!" John addressed. "I'll be sure to get some for you next time I come out to El Sereno."

"What?"

"Yeah, I go down there every week to sing with my keyboard and give away the spare change I get to shelters in the area I get from singing in other places in LA."

"Damn, that's really kind of you, John," Karkat uncontrollably smiled. "Thanks."

"Anything for my 'homies' in 'da hood'!" John giggled.

"Oh, God, John, please don't do that," Karkat attempted to hold down his laughter.

"Hey, Kar, where do you go to school?" Dave asked.

"At UCLA," John stated proudly. "Studying poli-sci."

"Damn, Karkat, that's fucking impressive," Dave nodded in approval. "Hey, since UCLA is on the way to Berklee, I can drop you off if you need me to. Just give me a call; here, lemme give you my number."

Karkat handed his flip phone to Dave as he and John gazed at it like a fossil of their childhood. Dave clicked in his contact information, as did John. Afterwards, Dave and John both flipped out their iPhones and asked Karkat to enter in his number and e-mail. As he entered his contact info, he tapped in awe of the gadgets he's only seen commercials about.

As Dave saw the two off, John and Karkat waved farewell from behind as they ventured back towards the train stations below. As John continued to roll his keyboard from

behind, he talked to Karkat about their majors and what classes they had to take. Karkat complained about his mandatory Calculus class and John ranted about how awful he was at Spanish.

"If you're ever stuck on anything, I help you out," Karkat volunteered. "I can't fucking stand all of the kids going around, thinking they know Spanish, but actually don't know shit about it."

"Great!" John exclaimed. "Spanish is my worst class, especially since I grew up in Washington; we don't speak as much Spanish up there as people do here."

Soon enough, Karkat boarded his train towards UCLA and John waved him goodbye, running along the train until it disappeared into the tunnel ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, once again, thanks for your time guys! If you have any comments, suggestions, etc, feel free to comment down below because this is my first fanfic and I'm still trying to learn the ropes. ^__^;


	3. UCLA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose, Kanaya, and Sollux encounters! Plus, a little sweetness at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be entirely from John's pov, so it will be interesting to get his side of the story, hm?

It took a while for Karkat to comprehend what just happened as he sat in the lonely train car. besides a couple of other people sprinkled about the train, he had the entire room for his thoughts to float and wander, contemplating how many exceptions and experiences he had that he never expected to come, let alone all in one day. The food, the music, and new people, the first of two reaching out to him on a level only John, a performer, could do. 

His sense of urgency as he played that song, the way his fingers felt the struggle of Macklemore's addiction, his addiction, and not to mention his eyes that told the entire story in and of themselves. Those bright blue sapphires, framed by wisps of his black, shaggy hair that accentuated his sharp jaw, complementing his sharp neck so perfectly. His broad shoulders stretched up to about 5'9, looking lanky with a slight bit of muscle definition, probably from those father-son fishing trips he mentioned to Karkat. His nose sharply pointed to another point of his fascinating face -- his lips. 

They were neither too thin or too thick, just the perfect size in proportion to his face and held a light pink hue that made them look slightly plumper than they were and so kissable. His smile glistened bright enough to light up anyone's heart the moment they laid eyes on it and a laugh so contagious, he could start a roar of laughter if he so desired. After all, how else could Karkat have begun constantly smiling when he began talking to John?

Though his skin was as fair as a peach, his masculine features made John look 19. Karkat, despite being the same age, still looked like he was 16. 5'5, small, skinny face, shrouded by his dark, curly locks that went down to his chin and thin frame did not make him the strongest kid in school. Though he did work out and know how to fight, his tight muscles are usually hidden by his loose, black hoodies when walking around at night. He knew his Latino blood and tan were the only things helping and hindering him in life. In this case, they helped him look stronger than if he had the usual pale, peachy face, or worse, the orang-y spray tan skin of every Jersey Shore member.

By the time Karkat finished wishing how he could be as beautiful as the blue-eyed boy he met earlier , he was back at his dorm in UCLA.

"Hey, Karkat," said a girl with a blonde bob and black lipstick.

"Hey, Rose, you heading back to your dorm?"

"Yeah, but Kanaya should still be up if you wanted to hang out for a couple of minutes."

"Thanks,"Karkat replied. "Did you see Sollux come back yet?" Karkat asked nervously

"No, I think he went to Eridan's today," Rose quietly assured.

"Thank God," Karkat sighed in relief. "I'll see you later."

"Goodnight."

Karkat soon made his way up the stairs and down the hall to his room. He unlocked his room, plugged his iPod into his communal laptop, and crashed onto his bed. Before he changed into his sleeping clothes, he layed in the darkness and silence of his room, enjoying the peace as he lazily dreamt about the mysterious and peppy friend he just met. Soon enough, the annoying Skype noise rang throughout the room, shattering the silence. Karkat reluctantly rose from his dreamlike state and answered the call.

It was from Kanaya.

"What is it, Kanaya?" Karkat grumbled. "I hope you're happy; I got up from a nice, fucking dream I was having."

"Well isn't that a nice greeting to your long-time friend and guardian who has been awaiting your return since you texted me," Kanaya scoffed. "...Rose texted me that she saw you in the dorm lobby as she left."

Kanaya and Karkat have known each other since they were children. They grew up on the same street as kids, but Kanaya had to move to South Pasadena for her mother's work. However, South Pasadena wasn't too far so they continually met up throughout childhood and kept in touch. Just like many other Asians in the area, Kanaya attended UCLA. Unlike many other Asians, Kanaya double majored in Chemistry, in hopes of qualifying for the Med program, and Design, as a fallback career since she dreamed of becoming a fashion designer since she was a child.

"And I bet I know exactly why she left as late as she did," Karkat smirked.

"We did not have any sort of sexual relations tonight, Karkat, she simply helped me go over my chemistry lesson and we watched Netflix afterwards," Kanaya defended.

Because of her exceptionally small and round face and elegant Chinese beauty, guys and girls alike have hit on her since high school. However, the first person she began a serious relationship with was Rose. They have been dating since the middle of Freshman year when they met in British Lit.

"Well what were you doing out so late? You usually come back by 11:30 or so," Kanaya rebutted.

"I just got, "Karkat paused mid-defensive call and contemplated how to describe his encounter. "...sidetracked."

"By who?" Kanaya asked sternly.

"Just some guy on the subway, okay? I'll tell you later," Karkat hastily replied.

"Now, now, it wouldn't be just some guy if your eyes were so wide and delighted and your face was beginning to flush," Kanaya giggled. "I haven't seen you like this since you first talked about Sollux to me in high school. In fact, I think you're blushing a brighter red now than you did back then."

"Sh-shut the fuck up, Kanaya," Karkat muttered as he buried his face in his arms, recalling John once again.

When Karkat first met Sollux in Freshman year of high school in Biology. Since the class itself was just looking at dead shit under a microscope and watching movies older than the dawn of the fucking dinosaurs, there was plenty of free time to talk with neighbors and work on other homework. The moment Sollux entered the room on the first day, Karkat felt this awkward feeling inside of him. This guy had the masculine face of Latin blood, yet he had straight hair, almond eyes, and slightly softened grace of Chinese blood. He was a beautiful guy, and Karkat knew it from the moment he laid eyes on him. However, it took a year for him to realize after building a well-intended frienedship with Sollux, Karkat was in love with him. It took another year for him to completely move on from his feelings. Though he and Karkat are best bros, Sollux still hasn't learned of Karkat's past feelings for him.

"So, who is he and how did you two meet?" Kanaya egged on.

"Goddammit, Kanaya," Karkat buried his face between his knees even more. "His name is John Egbert and we met on the metro to Union."

"What was he doing on the train so late at night?"

"Playing the keyboard and donating to charity," Karkat stuttered. "He was playing a Macklemore song before I talked to him."

"Which one?"

"...My favorite song."

"How sweet!" Kanaya cooed. "And you even talked to him after he sang, how courageous!"

"It wasn't even me," Karkat began. "It was as if my feet had minds of their own and started dragging themselves up to his keyboard. We started talking about Macklemore and he took me out to this restaurant in Union."

"What was the restaurant called?"

"Traxx Restuarant, I think."

"Really!? Rose took me there on our six-month anniversary after Dave arranged an after-hour reservation and--"

"Wait, Dave? You mean, Dave Strider, Dave?" Karkat perked up.

"Of course, Dave Strider! My girlfriend's brother and the up-and-coming LA DJ D-Stri, Dave Strider! Why, did he let you two in?"

"Yeah, he was friends with John,"Karkat replied.

"Oh, yes! That's why his name sounded familiar!" Kanaya exclaimed. "I remember Dave mentioning John when I met him. He was quite the looker from the Facebook pictures he and Rose showed me."

"Fuck you," Karkat bashfully buried his face deeper between his arms, hoping this embarassing torment will end. "John is as straight as an arrow and he's just too hot for me to even try to impress."

"You don't know that, Karkat, plus, I've heard Dave talk about how John is constantly sneaking into the restaurant after closing but never bringing anyone in."

"Really?"

"I wouldn't make up lies to make you feel better, Karkat," Kanaya smiled. "Dave has heard countless stories from John about different people he's talked to on the train but I've never heard him talk about bringing someone else into the restaurant with him who he just met on the train. You're the only exception, from what I can tell."

Karkat finally rose his head from his shame and a smile grew on his lips and eyes.

"You mean it, Kanaya?"

"Like I said, this is all that I know," Kanaya replied. "What about I get us all together for a karaoke night in Little Tokyo and you can ask John yourself?"

"WOAHWOAHWOAHWOAHWOAH. FUCK NO. FUCK. NO. YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, KANAYA, JUST N-"

"Too late; it's already set for this Saturday starting with dinner in the shopping center at 8:00," Kanaya said proudly glowing in her glory. "Don't worry, Karkat, I'll help you get ready and everything will go smoothly, I promise!"

"KANAYA! YOU LITTLE SHI--" before Karkat could finish cussing her out, she ended the Skype call.

Karkat smothered his frustration into the pillows next to the desk and prayed to God that Wednesday would never move and that Saturday would never come. Although, Karkat will never admit to it, his heart can't help but dance at the thought of seeing John again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! And, once again, if you have any comments, suggestions, etc. I would love to hear them and every voice helps! :D


	4. AMDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Karkat was definitely the highlight of his day, as the rest of John's day was awful, just like his roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be from John's pov so keep that in mind while reading and yeah that's about it.

As soon as that train hit the tunnel, he was gone in an instant. John wasn't completely sure why he did all that he did for Karkat, but he knew somewhere in the back of his mind that Karkat was a good person to give his hospitaity to. He cheerfully sighed to himself, celebrating is mini-triumph.

_I made a new friend today! It's been a while since I made one of those._

John carefully propped up his keyboard and wheeled it back to Traxx. After everything that has happened to him today, he was glad something worthwhile came of his good intentions. Earlier that day, John attended three auditions for volunteering for nonprofit plays in various Los Angeles libraries. While John normally didn't sign up for musical theater, he figured it was going to a good cause. Unfortunately, the casting directors weren't so charitable. While the schools and libraries John maneuvered through were cracked with faded murals overshadowed by gang signs marking their territory, the judging panel sitting behind the plastic picnic table were obviously much better off than the rest of the school. From what John could tell, these men and women with their crisply pleated suits and even sharper looks that shot through glass probably belonged to the district offices of LA Unified or the Teacher's Union. What did it matter? All they cared about was dodging lawsuits and cut financial where they could so they could pull the most profit.

While John tried to make small talk with the handful of others who were also auditioning, they all asked why a well-to-do guy like him was doing in a place like this.

"Well, I just want to give back to the community! I figured I have less classes around this time of year, so might as well help a good cause!"

"Yeah, sure, a good cause."

For most of the other people there, they have been circulating nonprofit programs for a while, as they need to start somewhere and can't afford other resources like an agent or acting courses. Whenever the critics were analyzing the auditions, they wouldn't give much attentions to the less attractive ones or those who merely seemed lower class or homosexual, no matter how well they performed. When John performed, they were immediately taken by his looks, his money, his heterosexuality. They cared about everything but his talent. They all asked him to sing, despite not specifying in the instructions prior. John agreed, armed with his beloved keyboard. For each of the auditions, he performed Same Love, testing his theory that they were all homophobic. He was unfortunately, undeniably right. Every panel cut him off mid-chorus in disguist of such a "radical" song. John couldn't believe after living in one of the largest blue states in the US for three years, he still managed to find those who weren't willing to accept people for who they love. 

  
Even when he performed on the street for charity, as he clearly stated on the paper dangling on the side of his keyboard, many accused him taking advantage of charity and would use that money for himself. But John forgot all about that when he performed one final time for the day. Although he did seem like a hypocrite with his name brand clothes, he needed to vent his frustrations with the world with the one song that turned his entire world view about thrifting. John almost broke his keyboard that night, but he met a friend in the process.

Karkat. I wonder when we'll meet again.

"Hey, Dave, could you give me a lift back to my dorm, please? I don't feel like taking the train," John pleaded.

"John, you know I'm already running a little late for tonight. I still haven't gotten my outfit together."

"Come on, it's on your way over, pretty please?"

"Jeez, first I let in some stranger with you at Traxx and now this?" Dave complained. "Fine, but we'll have to be quick."

Dave and John walked over to Dave's red pickup truck he's had since senior year in Texas. He and his older brother/father figure Dirk drove to California when Dave moved for college. Besides his precious turntables, his red Dodge Ram was his most prized possession.

John insisted that his keyboard take the backseat, so they carried into the back rather than the tail end of the truck. Dave and John generally agreed on most music, except John had a soft spot for show tunes and Jrock while Dave loved his old school rap and a dash of dubstep, a tiny bit more than he likes to admit. They agreed on Mumford and Sons as Dave drove through Hollywood.

"So why did you bring that Karkat into the restaurant tonight, John? He seems like a nice enough guy, but it was just, I dunno, different."

"I don't really know, myself," John chuckled. "Maybe it just felt right? Like, even though we never met it seemed like we knew each other for years prior."

"Yeah, I had that feeling too. I felt like I was supposed to be pissed at him for no apparent reason."

"Well anyways, he seemed lonely and I wanted to get to know him, so I brought him over."

"You sure it's not anything deeper than that? You did promise me you'd bring a girl there if you were sure she was something special."

"No, of course not! He's just a good friend, is all."

"Alright, if you say so. Hey, can you check my phone for me, I think someone texted me."

"Kay,"John replied while picking up the phone. "You've had the same passcode since Freshman year, even after Rose and I stole to post shit on your Facebook in Sophomore year!"

"I've got too much going on to worry about my passcode! Plus, if you guys wanted to crack the code, Rose will probably get it anyways."

"Speaking of Rose, she just texted you, inviting us to karaoke on Saturday with her and Kanaya."

"I can't; I'm packed to the brim that night as a guest DJ. You go have fun."

"With just your sister and her girlfriend? That's just asking to get third-wheeled."

"Come on, you know my sister well enough. And it's not like you're doing anything else this weekend besides jacking off or playing Minecraft when you're roommate isn't there -- which is always. "

"Well, whatever. I'm sorry I'm not a rising star like you," John pouted.

"I can't help that I'm popular," Dave flambuoyantly replied. "So does that mean you're gonna go?"

"I guess, since I'm a complete loser and has nothing better to do on a Saturday night, I'll go right ahead and hang out with my friend's sister and her girlfriend and we're gonna have a hot-ass threesome afterwards."

"Right," Dave laughed. "You know my sister stays the fuck away from dick, especially yours and mine. She constantly theorizes that we're secret sex buddies and wants to make sure she doesn't 'intrude upon our courtship'."

John and Dave burst into laughter as they pulled into the AMDA parking lot.

"Break a leg tonight, man," John saluted after grabbing his piano from the back.

"Thanks, though you should be more worried about my hands -- not in _that_ way if that's what you were hoping for."

"Fuck you!" John teased.

"Blow me!" Dave joked as he drove out.

John waved him goodbye and headed up to his empty dorm. Or so he thought. When he reached the room he realized it was unlocked and there were moans coming from the room. 

_Eridan._

John angrily barged into the room and flipped on the light to find his musical theater major roommate, Eridan, in bed with his sex buddy Sollux.  
Eridan had been skipping days of class at a time, spending time with Sollux, going off and doing anything else but his theater work. Sollux, albeit a little morehard working as a computer science major at UCLA, brought Eridan to his dorm every chance he could. Though they knew it wasn't healthy, they both wanted to be a little dangerous. But this has gone on for far too long.

"What the fuck, Eridan," John condoned. "You leave for nights at a time and the night you come back it's just to find a new place to fuck? You do realize you can fail for how much class you've been missing. And you, Mr. Sollux, I know you go to UCLA, how do you expect to keep up with your studies if this keeps going on? I'm sorry this isn't my business but we are roommates, Eridan, and you need to take responsibility for yourself. Sollux, get your clothes together and leave, please."

There wasn't another word to be exchanged. Sollux got dressed and headed out the door. Eridan sat upright in his bed, staring blankly at nothing in particular with a slight pout.

"Jesus, John, you didn't have to be so harsh about I--"

"This has been going on since the beginning of the semester and Midterms are in a month. You two need to get your act together. I don't care how great you think you are, if you don't show up to class, none of that matters."

"What are you, my mother?"

John took that one hard and they both knew it. They both knew that, despite John having a loving, caring father that allowed him to study at such an expensive school far away from home, he didn't have a mother to match. John's mother passed away a few years ago in a car accident on her way home from work one rainy evening. John couldn't even say goodbye to her before she left for work. He had a huge exam that day and needed to study even longer than usual. He slept a little later than he usually did and couldn't send his mom off with a proper goodbye like his father had with his rountinely kiss. After she passed, Dad got a job at Amazon, down the street of where Mom used to work. To this day, neither he nor John could drive down that street without a heavy heart. He didn't even say goodbye. He couldn't say goodbye. Why couldn't he just wake up a little earlier and say goodbye?

"That came out wrong, I didn't mean it like that, John. I'm sorry," Eridan pleaded, knowing he was in a bad place with John as it was.

"No, it's...It's okay. I just need to take a walk outside."

John got up from his bed and slowly and carefully walked outside, trying not to break something. He usually wasn't this angry, but it was his Junior year in college and he still hasn't gotten anything greater than an ensemble role of the hundreds of shows he has auditioned for. His acting skills were only mediocre and you could find other white actors for a dime a dozen. John knew he wasn't anything special. He knew that coming to this school would never actually help him become an actor. There was no way in heaven or hell that John Egbert could become the performer that he always wanted to be. John gazed up at the city lights, the billboards, and even the stars below, longing for his place among them.

His cell phone rang. Rose texted him? It's about Saturday.

**Dave told me you were unsure about whether or not you wanted to go with Kanaya and me on Saturday. Have you made up your mind or do you need more time?**

John realized that he needed something to help get his mind off of his problems. Anything will do. Even hanging out with his best friend's sister and her girlfriend could be better than dealing with Eridan and his other problems less than he has to.

**i made up my mind rose im going with you guys on sat just send me the details**

**Cool. We'll be meeting at that ramen place I took you once in Little Tokyo at and we'll go shopping and karaoke afterwards. Don't worry, John. Since your car is still in the shop, I'll drive you there and back; I'll pick you up at 5:30 so we can make it by 6:30. I also got word from Kanaya that her friend Karkat is also coming, I'm not sure if you have met him; however, he will be there in lieu of Dave so you won't be the only guy there. Anyways, I'll see you on Saturday.**

John sighed as he looked up to the starless sky with Thirty Seconds to Mars streaming through his earbuds and smiled to himself.

_Maybe this won't be such a bad idea after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, since I've been whipping out four chapters in the past couple of days, I would like to clarify that this was only possible because I'm sick right now and I have nothing better to do than write shitty fanfiction so yeah. 
> 
> Anyways, the next chapter is gonna be the Saturday outing! Woo! It's gonna have a mixture of both Karkat's and John's pov.


	5. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of 2 for the date in Little Tokyo; this is Karkat's first phone conversation with John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I swear, this didn't take weeks to do.
> 
> I'm really sorry for the awkward pause; I've been hella busy with school and college apps and school plays and fucking ap art (yeah, it's a beast of a class surprisingly). Anyways, I just wanted to get this much out as to not keep anyone waiting any longer (if anyone is following this fic). ^^; Thank you so much for reading and I hope I didn't fuck up male-to-male conversation all too horribly.

"Look, Karkat, we went over this yesterday," Kanaya sighed."A tie will just make the look too formal. Just unbutton the shirt and it will look fine."

 

Kanaya continued to tap her foot next to Karkat as he stood in front of the full body mirror next to the foot of his bed. She was grateful that she planned ahead and came to pick up Karkat an hour before they were supposed to pick up Rose and John. Karkat had been debating whether or not to add a tie to his semi-formal outfit. Kanaya helped him pick out a dark grey button up shirt with a black tank top underneath, dark jeans, and black converse they thrifted yesterday. He held up the red cotton tie close and away from his shirt nervously.

 

Before Karkat could defend his thirty minute contemplation regarding his outfit, he paused. He remembered how charming John was with an outfit similar to his. John was the first guy that gave any sort of interest in him since high school. He didn't want to fuck this up. Not again.

 

"Yeah, no, you're right," Karkat replied. Kanaya gave him a surprised look but after a mutual look in understanding, she gave him a reassuring glance.

 

"Don't worry, Kar, he's gonna love you," Kanaya smiled as she held his shoulders comfortingly."If he doesn't, he's either straight or stupid."

  
  


Karkat turned away with a mixture of anxiety and apprehension contorting his face. Memories of betrayal and heartbreak came flooding back to him. He couldn't bear it if he experienced that pain again. Never again. Kanaya snapped him out of his thoughts with a light turn of the chin with her delicate, piano-player fingers.

 

"Listen, sweetie, remember your phone call with him yesterday?” Kanaya asked while looking Karkat directly into his warm, defenseless eyes. He slowly nodded, returning the gaze.

 

“Exactly. If he wasn't interested at all, he wouldn't have talked for more than a few minutes, let alone have hours worth conversation about a fantasy series.”

 

“It's Lord of the Rings, Kanaya,” Karkat smiled as he reminisced upon his most terrifying yet gratifying phone conversation of his life.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

_It's just a fucking question, Karkat.  I'm just gonna ask him what restaurant to meet at, nothing big like proposing to him or -- Goddammit, Karkat focus!_

 

Karkat never trembled as much as he did when he held his phone yesterday morning.  Though he's been through much more frightening, more horrifying, more nerve racking situations than this, that didn't stop his palms from sweating, or his heart from racing, or even his eyes staring so intensely at the contact information under John's name in his humble, old flip phone.

 

"Jeez, Karkat, if you're gonna have heart palpitations just looking at his contact info, at least try and get rid of that bulge and get something out of it," Sol lux snorted as he continued his coding.

 

"Mind your own fucking business, Sollux," Karkat yelled as he snapped out of his trance.  "Why don't you go fuck off with your healthy fucking relationship with your fucking fuck buddy with your fucking --"

 

Sollux stood up and slammed the desk.  Karkat could see his hands shiver as they angrily gripped the table.  Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned Eridan.

 

"Don't.  Talk.  About.  Eridan."

 

Shit.

 

"Okay, I don't know what's going on with you two, but I'm really sorry --"

 

"No.  It's fine," Sollux calmly replied.  This scared Karkat because he knew that Sollux didn't lash out like he did when he got angry.  He got extremely serene when he was truly angry.   The silence is what Karkat feared the most.

 

"Here, I'll give you the dorm to yourself and go over to Kanaya's, okay?"

 

Sollux slowly nodded, still gripping the desk with white knuckles and tears sprinkling his hands.  After years of helping with Sollux's issues through high school and college, Karkat knew the best course of action was to let Sollux be alone for a while to collect himself and return later to talk it out with an eased mind.

 

Karkat quietly maneuvered himself out of the dorm with his phone in hand.  While walking down the hall, he wondered what Eridan could have done to make Sollux that furious.  He then realized he still had his own minute dilemma to conquer.  Kanaya answered the door after Karkat knocked twice on the left, three times on the right, and once in the middle.

 

"Is it Sollux?" Kanaya asked concernedly.

 

"Yeah,"  Karkat sighed.  "But I also need some help with --"

 

"You've been wanting to text John but you don't know how to start," Kanaya giggled.

 

"Shut the fuck up, Kanaya."

 

"Hey, I'm only trying to help," Kanaya sighed.  "And to think I was going to help you pick out an outfit too, what a pity."

 

"Fine," Karkat grunted.  "I apologize, Sylph of Space and Fashion.  May I be so bold as to ask for forgiveness and help in my romantic endeavours?"

 

"Of course, Knight of Blood and Power," Kanaya smiled.  "The curtsy was a nice touch."

 

"Don't mention it," Karkat muttered.

 

For the next hour, Kanaya and Karkat planned out an outfit for that Saturday. Karkat was surprised that Kanaya's folder of his wardrobe on her laptop actually came in handy for once.  And after an hour's worth of arguing and debating, Kanaya shoved Karkat’s phone into his hand, listening to the phone ringing the other line.  Ring.  Karkat’s heart began to quicken once again and his hands became even clammier than before.  Ring.  His face began to burn with embarrassment as he and Kanaya patiently waited for John to pick the fuck up.  Ring.  Out of frustration, Karkat was about to hang up and quit until --

 

“Hey, Karkat?  Sorry about that, I just got out of the shower, whaddaya need?”  John panted into the phone.

 

“It’s about fucking ti- I mean, I was just wondering where we were going for dinner on Saturday,” Karkat barely managed to muster after imagining John fresh out of the shower with a wet mop of hair and drops of water trailing down his toned body, ending where his towel would loosely wrap around his hips...

 

“...  Hey, Karkat?  Are you still there?” John asked worriedly.

 

“Of-of course I am!  I’ve been here the whole goddamn time!  I wouldn’t let my brain cells get radiated by this phone if I didn’t need to!”

 

“You’re funny, Karkat,” John chuckled on the other end.  Karkat made him laugh.  He couldn’t help but smile at the thought of causing John’s face to light up like that.  “Anyways, I was thinking we could go to this ramen place I know, Hana Ichinome.  It’s pretty good, and my cousin Jade works there so she can give us a discount.”

 

“Sounds reasonable,” Karkat smiled, still glowing at John’s sweet laughter.

 

“Okay, and do you mind picking me up?  Rose said she’ll probably splurge on sake and won’t be able to drive herself home,” John shyly asked.

 

“I guess if it’s okay with Kanaya,” Karkat smirked.  Kanaya nodded excitedly in reply.  “I mean, it’s not like we’re going to fucking Mordor.”

 

“Wait, you watched Lord of the Rings?”  John asked excitedly.

 

“Shit yeah, who hasn’t fucking watched it?”  Karkat lit up at this newfound connection with John.  While he enjoyed more romantic films, Lord of the Rings was one of the few exceptions that made his personal top ten list.

 

“This is great!  You’re cooler than I thought, Karkat,” John smiled.

 

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?  I wasn’t cool before?”

 

Soon enough, an hour passed.  Then three hours passed.  Karkat learned that John loved action movies and that Lord of the Rings was one of the only fantasy movies that he truly loves.  They talked about their first times watching it which led to their childhood endeavours.  Karkat mentioned the royal nickname system that stemmed from his love of fantasy classes and decreed John to be the Heir of Breath and Stage.  The only reason that they ended the call was because John needed to get ready for bed and he had just been talking at the dorm bathroom in his towel the entire time.  

 

Karkat was outside of his dorm room when they ended the call, as Kanaya needed to sleep, as well.  He slowly let himself back into the dorm to find it pitch dark and Sollux sound asleep in his bed.  Karkat decided to slip himself into his bed, exhausted from his heart-racing conversation with one of the most handsome and most charming boys he ever met.  Still in a daze from hearing John’s bass, velvet voice, Karkat decided to send him a goodnight text just before going to bed.

 

**Goodnight my heir of breath and stage**

 

Karkat immediately snapped out of his dreamy daze as he pressed send.  Why did he put “my” in there?  Shit, what if he thought that was creepy or something?  What if John thought Karkat had some sort or possession kink?  Oh, God, he was so, so, so --

 

There was a reply.

Karkat quickly opened up his mailbox and his heart stopped.  He then sighed in relief as he read the text to himself.

 

**Goodnight, my Knight of Blood and Power.**

 

Karkat softly whispered the text to himself again as he placed his phone on the side table/mini fridge next to his bed and turned over to drift off to sleep.


	6. Karaoke Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karaoke adventures and afterwards...<3 (no smut though I'm sorry... at least, no smut...for now)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished the day after Thanksgiving hell yeah! *high fives self* Yeah this chapter was a hell of a lot longer than the previous one and I know I will frustrate many during this chapter, but I think you guys will like the next few ;) Yeah no this totally went in a completely different direction and so we'll see where this goes.
> 
> PS. Here are two videos of the song mentioned in this chapter (I personally have a nostalgic adoration for the musical Rent since one of the first songs I remember as a child was "Seasons of Love" and it was the first musical I fell in love with<3):
> 
> 1\. The movie version from 2005 by Rosario Dawson (the scene is better portrayed since there are different cutscence about where she is since it's a movie and they can do that but I personally enjoy Daphne's take more, but to each their own): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQfKbGBjorE
> 
> 2\. The theater version from back in 1996 by Daphne Rubin-Vega (she was the first actress who portrayed Mimi on stage and personally adore her take on this song and yeah this was a huge part of my middle school years *flashback*...anyways yeah here ya go): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OhaK6gllnVA
> 
> 3\. Here's the audio of the song pitched down to sound like a dude so if you wanted to get a better idea of what John sounded like, listen to this but imagine it like 100 times sexier: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G8klRT9Z-GQ
> 
> Mind you it is a little raunchy (I mean, she's a fucking stripper, you gotta expect it to be raunchy bro) so if you don't want watch a girl dancing all stripper-like then don't watch 'em.

"Sure, well, the point is that John sounded pretty interested in you," Kanaya smiled in relief seeing Karkat's face flush at the memory.  "Don't think I didn't hear everything you guys were talking about; I was studying next to you after all."

"God, Kanaya, you're more nosy than my mom," Karkat grimaced as he returned from his replay of yesterday evening.

"What can I say?  It's in my blood," Kanaya chuckled.  "Come on, Romeo, let's go get your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend! " Karkat barked.  Maybe tonight's gonna change that.  I hope.

After Kanaya tidied Karkat's shirt, they headed off to the AMDA campus for the Heir awaiting him.  Karkat tried to keep his knees from knocking or his fingers from quivering as much as they were.   He was checking his breath every few minutes and glancing at the passenger mirror to make sure his hair was in place and his teeth were crap-free.  Sitting with his hand holding his head as he gazed out the window on the Hollywood lights flashing above him and the blaring honks and music causing congestion in the air.  

Karkat began to snarl until he remembered John was majoring in the performing arts, as he was attending AMDA.   _God, I hope John doesn't sell himself out for some huge gig or get into drugs.  No, John, I can't let that happen to you._  Karkat feared that the most.  He knew that road all too well.  The cycle of addiction.  The inability to admit he had a problem.  The willingness to burn bridges for that buzz from the first shot.  He didn't want John or anyone he cared about to get sucked into that endless loop of desire and indulgence.

Kanaya pulled up to the dorm parking lot and parked by the front door.

"So, you're going to get him, right?"

"Fuck no!  I can't do that on my own!  I don't even know what dorm room he's in."

"You didn't ask?"

"Well, I- fine.  I'll call him and go in by myself.  Happy?"

"Delighted."

Karkat slammed the car door and pulled up John's contact.  He patiently waited by the elevator for him to answer on the main floor.

"Hey, John, I'm in the lobby where the fuck are you?" Karkat asked, containing his excitement as much as possible.

"Sorry, Karkat, I'm running a little late," John replied hurriedly.

"Whatever, what floor are you on?  I'll meet you at your dorm room," Karkat insisted.

"Fourth.  It's room 413," John panted.  "I'm so sorry about this, I still need to get dressed and I'll be right out!"

"Kay, fuckface," Karkat muttered.  He couldn't stand being late; it was one of his pet peeves.   _Fuck, did I just cuss John out?_ "Shit, I am so sorry.  It just slipped out.  I mean, I cussed around you before but you know-"

"It's cool," John replied, his clothes rustling on in the background.  "I actually think it's sort of endearing.  In a weird kinda way."

"Oh, thanks," Karkat failed to hide the smile in his voice.  "I'll see you in a few."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John couldn't believe he slept in this morning.   _Dammit I'm gonna be late!  Stupid Karkat, calling him and suddenly making him flustered about this -date- outing. I even used perfect grammar on that text last night, what the hell!_

John spent the whole night worrying about the date, what he was going to wear, what he was going to say.  This was even more nerve racking than any audition because it wasn't about putting up a good front; it was about putting your barriers down and judging from the inside out.  

Why was John getting so nervous about it, anyways?  It's just Karkat.  He's just a friend he met on the train that happened to become his most enthralled audience member he's ever had, not to mention the most attractive.  His cold brown eyes that masked his innocent face, his curly dark locks framing his small face so perfectly.  Even his skin that was graced by the sun and so beautifuly tanned that John envied him (John burned in the sun if he didn't wear sunscreen).  If only he could touch his skin, feel every cell, every blemish, every imperfection and embraced everything that he was.

John's fantasy was interrupted by his phone ringing.  Hearing that special ringtone, Wing$, John immediately knew it was Karkat.   _Shit.  Calling while I'm in the shower again?   Wait.  That must mean he's here._

John sprinted out the dorm bathroom with his bathrobe, answering the call.  He shut the door behind him with his toiletry caddy and rushed over to his neatly placed outfit on his bed.  John tried his best to keep his voice even as he hoisted his clothes over his damp skin.

Then he heard Karkat call him a fuckface or something along those lines, John tried his best to not laugh.  Hearing Karkat's slightly higher, scratchy voice curse was one of the most precious things John ever heard.  After John finally threw on his favorite jeans, a dark blue tee and his khaki parka, he grabbed his wallet and keys, slipped on his converse, and threw open the door to find Karkat’s face inches away from his.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karkat's eyes widened at the surprise that awaited him before he knocked on the door.  There was John's face, right in front of his.  His hair was sopping wet, dripping down his face.  Without his glasses, Karkat could see even closer how bright and beautiful blue his eyes were.  Whoever turned this boy away for a pretty boy part in any show was clearly and idiot.  John's fair face structured by his sharp jawline and accentuated by his delectable Adams Apple.

The two of them gazed into each other's eyes for a brief moment that extended into eternity, reading,  wondering, hoping what the other was thinking the same.   _Damn, he's gorgeous._  They turned away from each other, attempting to hide the heat glowing from their faces.  Both of them smiled and gave a little chuckle to break the silence.

"Well, um, we should get going.  The reservation is in less than an hour," John managed to budge the words past his lips.

"Uh, yeah, I mean we still have to pick up Rose and find parking," Karkat chuckled.

The two of them walked together in time as much as they could, since Karkat was 5'4" and John was 5'8".  Their arms occasionally brushed one another's in the elevator and out to Kanaya's car.  Kanaya was happily surprised when John opened the door for Karkat and slid in next to him in the back.  Every arm brushed and every gaze met sentjoy bubbling to the pit of their stomachs that burst into electric shivers of ecstasy.

Karkat enjoyed and embraced every minute of it; it's been a while since he felt like this.  He loved the feeling of thriving off of a mere look from John.  John, on the other hand, was hesitant to accept this godly feeling greater than anything he felt with other girls he'd seen previously.  Being the hot guitar player in high school, he'd dated a handful of girls and always went through the motions of every stage of a relationship routinely.  But with Karkat, this shot of electricity coursing through his veins just from a mere smile from him was new.  After all, he never even considered the idea of seeing a guy before.  Though he was absolutely for gay rights and all that jazz, the idea of kissing a man never appealed to him,  let alone anything beyond that.  But John tried not to dwell on that too much and tried to allow the night to take its course.   _Whatever happens happens, right?_

Soon enough, they picked up Rose and miraculously found a good parking spot in the Little Tokyo Shopping Center.

When the group entered the small ramen restaurant, most everything built in dark wood and warm colored plush in the seats, Jade welcomed them with a bright smile as she quickly bowed, her ponytail of dark curls bouncing as she did so.

"Hey, guys!  Egbert, party of four?" Jade chirped cheerfully.

"Of course, Jade, who did you think it was?" John teased.

"Hm, Adam Lambert?"

"Oh shut it, Jade!  One time I wear eyeliner for a show in high school and I get pegged as Lambert," John replied embarrassed by his nickname.

"Come on, John," Jade giggled as she led them to their table.  "Did you forget those Gaga lashes with your studded leather outfit?  And you can't forget those platforms."

"Oh, god, Jade, please stop," John hid his blushing face under his arms. "I've only recently managed to block that out of my mind. I still can't believe my first lead part was Dr. Franknfurter of all things."

"I dunno, John, I thought you were good playing a mad, drag alien-scientist," Jade snickered as John continued to shut himself away in hopes that wouldn't scare Karkat away.  But when he peeked between his arms, Karkat was laughing, even blushing  a little at the idea.  This made John relax and released himself from his self made prison of shame.

Soon after, Jade took their drink orders consisting of one Sprite, a Coke, two Dr. Peppers (another thing John and Karkat had in common), and a pitcher of Asahi for the table (Rose's treat).

“Better to drink when it’s cheaper; places like the karaoke bar have ridiculous prices,” Rose insisted.

Kanaya didn't drink since she was the designated driver and Karkat took half a glass, being careful not to take too much.  Rose drank the majority of the pitcher and insisted that John drank more, encouraging him to drink two more glasses than he intended.  He drank two glasses, believing that it could help him loosen up and let go of his daily inhibitions.  By the time we reached the karaoke bar, Rose was already acting loosier and goosier than usual.  She’s been getting her hands on as much alcohol as possible recently.  Kanaya was able to tell and knew she had to bring it up sometime in the future.  

John was obviously having trouble holding his liquor.  His face became brighter from the alcohol and Karkat’s returning gaze.  Though Rose warned them of higher drink prices, she ordered sake because she was drunk and wanted more and didn’t care about the price.  John downed a couple of shots while Karkat cautiously sipped one occasionally throughout the night.  They sang every song they could manage within their two hour time slot.  Rose and Kanaya belted a love duet, Karkat laid down some sick fires, and John sang a handful of modern show tunes and Lady Gaga for everyone else to join in.  Rose and Kanaya nodded at each other and left the room “to get some water”.  Karkat became a little nervous but smiled as John picked one last song for him to sing for the night.

Despite John dangling on the edge of becoming tipsy, he still managed to sing as beautifully drunk as he did sober.  In a blur of song numbers and lack of logic, John decided to pick “Out Tonight” from “Rent”.  It wasn’t his favorite musical ever, but he'd rather sing some sexier songs from “Rent” than a song from “Oklahoma!”.  The opening guitar solo sent John into a whirl of hair whipping and even hopping onto the couch.  Though Karkat was flushed at the sight of John standing before him gyrating his hips, his eyes deceived him and began engraving this image of a sexy, hair-flipping John seductively looking him right into the eyes as he sang _my body is talkin to me; it says “time for danger”_.  John stepped down from the couch and strutted about the room, belting his heart out, making sure to bring his attention back to Karkat.  Karkat's heart beat so loud he wouldn’t be surprised if anyone could hear it over John’s sensual serenade.  As John howled during the chorus, he slowly but surely slipped off his parka and tossed it aside.  

John’s mind was nervous yet liberated as he flounced his musical talent at Karkat.  He wasn’t sure if Karkat was enjoying it or if that face of awe was merely of shock and appal.  Yet he pressed on, occasionally stroking the side of Karkat’s neck as he walked by him or even planting his arms on either side of Karkat, whispering the lyrics in his ear _In the evening I've got to roam can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome.  Feels too damn much like home when the Spanish babies cry._   Karkat’s entire body shivered with pleasure, feeling the poetry pour into his ear and trickle down his neck; John learned that Karkat’s weak spot was his ear and neck and damn well knew how to use it to his advantage.  He closed his eyes and let the intoxicating voice flourish in his stomach.  This managed to let a single, miniscule moan escape his lips so that only John could hear.  That was enough for John to pull Karkat out of his seat and twirl him about the room.  As John sang the finale he set the microphone down on the coffee table in preparation.   _Tonight_. John spun Karkat out.   _Tonight_.  He spun him back in.   _Tonight_. Karkat was getting a little dizzy as he spun out.   _Tonight_.  John pulled Karkat in, wrapping his arm around his waist and cupped Karkat’s face with the other and slowly brought Karkat’s lips closer to his.  Karkat couldn’t believe it.  John was actually going to kiss him.  And on the first date.  This was way too good to be true.

And it was.

Just as John and Karkat’s lids were closing shut, preparing for their lips to meet, Rose slammed open the door loudly slurring, “Are you guys done fucking yet?”

The bang of the door sobered both of the boys and swiftly turned away from each other.

“Oh, sorry guys, was I interrupting something?” Rose asked apologetically.  “Oh my god, I am so sorry.”

“No, i-it’s fine,” John timidly replied.  “We are just about done anyways.”  
“Y-yeah,” Karkat stuttered.

Kanaya glared at Rose was crossed arms and a furious sigh.  She stormed out of the bar after paying, pulling Rose to her side as to not let her fall.  John and Karkat walked out of the shopping center behind Rose and Kanaya in silence.  Neither of them knew what to say after something like that.  When they got outside, Karkat was shivering from the frigid night air.  Although he grew up in Los Angeles his entire life, he never got used to the cold nights.  John, having grown up in Washington, didn’t need his jacket so when he noticed Karkat running his hands up and down his arms in a pathetic attempt to warm himself, John quickly took off his jacket, draped it over Karkat’s shoulders, and pulled him under his arm.  Karkat was surprised but content as he leaned into John’s torso as they continued to walk to the parking lot.  Karkat managed to become warm in a matter of minutes from his heart to his previously shivering arms.  John rested his head upon Karkat’s as they both fell into a light slumber in the car as they dropped Rose off.

Kanaya politely shook John awake when they got back to the AMDA dorm parking lot.  John then slowly awoke in a daze to find Karkat still nuzzled up against him in his coat that swallowed Karkat between the heaps of cloth.  John warmly smiled as he gazed at Karkat’s sleeping face, so pure and peaceful.  They way his eyes were calmly closed and his lips relaxed, softly raising the jacket up and down so easily.  John began to wonder what kind of life he’s led up until now, what sort of hardships he must have endured to savor times so tranquil as this.  Forgetting about his caution about his sexuality, John realized in that exact moment that he wanted to learn about Karkat, feel Karkat, and be with Karkat above everything else.  He quietly swiped Karkat’s hair out of his face and softly kissed his forehead, stroking the locks lazily back into place.

“You know,” Kanaya began in a quiet whisper.  “I have seen Karkat with many guys before and I never would have allowed them to do this…”

Remembering that Kanaya was still in the car with them, John gulped with fear.

“But I trust you.  From what I’ve heard of you through Rose and Dave you seem like a good man and from the way you two look at each other, I can tell that you’re different from others Karkat has seen in the past.”

John nodded, attentively listening to Kanaya.

“I don’t know if you’ve been interested in guys before, but do know that Karkat has had his heart broken many times before.  Believe me, I’ve known him for a long time.  He’s never quite opened up this way to anyone else from what I’ve seen so don’t take him for granted.  He easily shuts people out for good reason and I don’t want any other reasons for him not to trust people.”

John began to wonder what kind of people that Karkat has gotten involved with that could possibly hurt Karkat.  He wanted to learn more about him and help mend his past if there were any bruises or cuts or scrapes he accumulated through life.

“With that said, Karkat doesn’t have any work to do this weekend and Rose told me you don’t have anything urgent so I give you permission to spend the weekend with him here in your apartment.  Mind you, I’ve never done this before and so I’m still apprehensive about it.  However, I believe this will be a good opportunity to get to know each other without any … interruptions.  Plus, Karkat’s roommate is sorting out things with his significant other so I advised Sollux to think and talk things over in his dorm and Karkat will go elsewhere for the weekend.”

John’s eyes widened at Kanaya’s proposition.  He was nervously overjoyed at the thought of spending the weekend with Karkat.  He glanced at Karkat, who was still asleep huddled under his arm, and accepted the offer.  Sure it was a huge stretch, but John wasn’t going to pass up an unrefusable offer about spending time with an unrefusable person.  Kanaya pulled out a weekend care bag (in the event that Kanaya trusted John enough to let Karkat spend the weekend with him) from her trunk and carried it with her to John’s dorm.

Afraid of waking Karkat, John gently lifted him into his arms, princess-style, and carried Karkat to his dorm with his coat still wrapping around Karkat.  Kanaya opened John’s dorm and propped Karkat’s duffel bag on the hardwood floor next to the glass coffee table.  She was surprised at how luxurious this dorm was; she’d never seen a dorm with hardwood floors and brick walls.  It seemed more like a studio apartment than a dorm; however, it didn’t have a bathroom, as the floor bathrooms were at the ends of the halls.  John carefully lifted the bed sheets and placed Karkat on the bed, replacing the parka with heaps of sheets and blankets.  Kanaya gave him her number for emergencies and a small list of things he’s allergic to: peanuts and penicillin.  She wished John luck and shut the door.  John realized that Eridan was probably going to be at Sollux and Karkat’s dorm this weekend so he could use Eridan’s bed for himself (though he’ll wash all of the linens after the weekend is over).  John smiled and mouthed “Goodnight Karkat” before he crawled into Eridan’s bed and falling asleep, anxiously awaiting for tomorrow to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... weekend adventures coming soon? :3 After college apps are done and two schools shows I'm in are done, I'll have more time to get more stuff out so probably about mid-end of December I'll get a bit more consistent. (Sorry!) And thank you to everyone who is reading this, I really do appreciate the support and I love you all! ^__^


	7. Two Dorks Being Stupid Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's literally just John and Karkat getting ready for the day and being complete idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omygod this is the first time I've posted this year! In fact, this is the first time that I've posted for months and months and months o__o; I'm so sorry guys; the main reason that I haven't writing, besides being busy with stuff like college apps, Youth and Gov't, theater, and stuff, I honestly didn't know what to do with the story after the last chapter (and even that was a stretch). I knew where I wanted to take the story, but I had no idea how to get from point A to point B while also adding fluff and stuff to John and Karkat's relationship. So, for those who've been waiting, I'm terribly sorry, and to those who are just starting to read it, welcome aboard and thank your lucky stars that you didn't have to suffer that long and unplanned hiatus. Without further delay, here's chapter 7!

Karkat awoke to the aroma of bacon and pancakes wafting through the air.  A home cooked meal on a Sunday morning -- it's been a while since he had one of those.  He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and blinked his vision back into focus.  While he was still in a slight morning daze, he mumbled, "Where the fuck am I?"

John jumped at the groggy voice coming from the bed across the room.  He smiled over his shoulder, greeting, "Good morning, sleepyhead."

"HOLY SHIT.   WHAT HAPPENED?"  Karkat quickly snapped his head up, eyes darting around the room, searching for any sign of familiarity.   And there he was -- the stranger that he was infatuated with the moment he began playing the keyboard, the friend who took him on a spontaneous adventure, the boy that made him feel special with a single song.

"Oh, I'm sorry I fucking cussed," Karkat tripped over his words. "Shit -- I mean, fuck -- I mean--"

"It's fine," John chuckled.  "I think it's really endearing."

Karkat turned his flushed face away as he nodded in acknowledgement.  

"Breakfast is ready,"John smiled kindly, pointing to the flapjacks on the pan with his spatula.

"Bathroom is down the hall," John added. "And Kanaya brought over your toiletries this morning; I'll explain everything once you come back."

Bewildered, Karkat carried the plastic bag to the communal bathroom at the end of the hall. As Karkat met his reflection in the mirror above the sinks, he wiped of the trail of drool that trickled down the edge of his mouth with a paper towel and attempted to piece together what happened last night.

Meanwhile, John flipped the remaining pancakes onto a paper plate and set it on his unusually tidy dining table. He proudly smiled at his quick cleaning skills, as he picked every potential date outfit up from off the ground and shoved all of the clothes and other crap on the table into his closet. Since John had plenty of time to spare, he headed on an early bus to the convenience store to get groceries for breakfast. That was the first time he cooked breakfast in months, only realizing it as he neatly placed down paper towel napkins next to both paper plates of bacon and pancakes.

Karkat had his hair a final ruffle to style his curly hair and returned to John’s room. After they sat down at the lonely table set for two, John explained, "Eridan and Sollux are working out a fight back in your apartment, so Kanaya asked for me to take care of you in the meantime."

"Of course she asked you to," Karkat sighed under his breath. He knew she was willing to meddle with love life but this was beyond anything she's ever done before. She's put notes in his crush’s lockers, replicating his handwriting, she's spied on his dates and indiscreetly gave him things that he needed throughout -- hell, she's even gone out of her way to find his ex-boyfriends' houses and scold them for being assholes.  Yet she’s never gave this much freedom to any guy he’s been interested in.  In fact, when Karkat checked his phone at the table, he only found one message from Kanaya.  No missed calls, not a novel’s worth of texts asking where he is and reminding him of things he may have forgotten -- absolutely nothing.  Nothing, except for one simple text.

**Have Fun. <3**

Karkat swallowed nervously as he sat in his chair gawking at the text.  What the fuck did she mean “have fun”?  Was she testing him to see how he would act to a situation like this? UCLA is a long way from Hollywood so she’s probably not here, but why now?  Of all the goddamn times to be pulling funny business, she decides that she’ll leave no advice with the one guy that he has honest-to-God brought the reckless, untamable ex-criminal to his trembling knees.  She didn’t merely place him in the pool, she flung him across the pool to the deep end.  No floaties.

“Karkat, are you okay?” John asked concernedly.  Karkat was staring at his phone with a look of sheer terror on his face for the past couple of minutes and John began to worry what could be so nerve-racking to Karkat.

“Ye-yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry about me,” Karkat quickly slipped his phone back into his pocket.

“Okay, if you insist,” John replied.  “You know, Karkat, if there’s anything worrying you, just know that you can talk to me about anything.”

“Sure,” Karkat awkwardly smiled.  How can I talk about things that worry me when it’s about you? “Well, what are we going to do today?”

“We can walk around Hollywood and act like tourists,” John joyfully replied.  “I’m sorry, is that weird?  We don’t have to do that if you don’t want to; it’s just something that I kind of wanted to do for a while and never did.”

“That actually sounds kind of fun,” Karkat shyly remarked.

“Okay, let’s do it!” John smiled happily.

John bolted out of his seat to his closet.  He dug through his hangers to find two complementary outfits: one with an obnoxiously red polo shirt, khaki shorts, a visor, and electric blue fanny pack, the other had a highlighter blue polo, gray shorts, a pair of glasses with the giant plastic nose in the middle, and a neon pink fanny pack.  Karkat bowed his head as he laughed at John modeling the two outfits on the hanger with ridiculous facial expressions.

“I had these put together for my future roommate and me back in high school, but Eridan has continually refused my offers,” John admitted.

“I can see why,” Karkat chuckled

“So, which one would you like?” John asked, wiggling his eyebrows as he dangled both hangers with either hand.

“Oh no, you are NOT getting me in either of them,” Karkat zealously shook his head.  

“Come on, Karkat!  I’m giving you the luxury of picking which outfit, please?” John pouted.

“You’re gonna have to make me!” Karkat teased.

“Alright, but you brought this on yourself,” John sighed, putting hanging both outfits on the closet door knob.  He took the red polo from the hanger and slowly made his way towards Karkat with a devious grin on his face.

 

Karkat slowly maneuvered himself out of his seat with an uncontrollable smile, trying to maintain his composure.  They both paused, trying to analyze where the other was headed, and Karkat raced toward the bed to roll himself into a burrito with the bed sheets.  John was close behind him, gripping onto the polo like a track baton.  Karkat made a leap straight for the bed, but John caught him by the waist with his arm and they tumbled onto Eridan’s bed.  John somehow managed to hold down Karkat long enough to straddle him to pull the polo over his head; that’s when both John and Karkat bursted out laughing, realizing how it would seem if someone were to walk in on them.  John rolled down to the floor and began laughing hysterically.

“Alright, alright,” Karkat finally caught his breath.  “I’ll wear it, only if you promise not to post any photos of us in these online or anything.”

“Deal,” John sighed.

Karkat and John took their respective outfits off of the doorknob and began changing in opposite sides of the room.  Karkat became anxious, contemplating the idea -- okay, maybe a little more tempted than he should be -- to peek over his shoulder… just a peek.  But what if he was looking too?  That would be really awkward, shit.  Then again, he probably wouldn’t do something like that.  He probably had plenty of girlfriends, but last night at the karaoke place was something else.   _Fuck it, I could just say I thought he was done changing._

Karkat mustered all of his might to jerk his head behind him to take a glance at John.  At that moment, John was turned towards the wall, pulling his Hard Rock Cafe shirt over his head, revealing his pale and slightly pink skin.  Karkat was surprised to find some muscle definition in his back.  Nothing extremely muscular, but he certainly wasn’t the twig that Karkat assumed him to be.   _What the hell am I even doing?  I am completely pathetic; sneaking behind me to get a shot of my friend shirtless.  Way to go, Karkat.  You have been awarded the "Creepiest New Friend" Award by a fucking longshot._  He snapped his head back shamefully and began to change his pants.

John finished snapping on his fanny pack as the final piece to his expertly composed tourist outfit and turned to check if Karkat was ready but immediately turned around, feeling himself blush.  Karkat was far from done changing.  The mental image of Karkat pulling up his khaki shorts refused to leave John’s mind.  He couldn’t help but notice how muscular Karkat was.  Karkat had a nicely sculpted, tan back with scars tapering on the side from the front.  John pondered what Karkat’s life was before college. _What kind of awful person would hurt Karkat like that?_

As soon as John heard the click of Karkat’s fanny pack, he realized that he was fully changed and got the rest of his things.

“Ready to go, Karkat?” John asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Karkat nervously replied.

John placed Karkat’s visor on his head, weaving in and out of Karkat’s curls.  “You look like one rad tourist.”

“Thanks,” Karkat smirked.  “You look ridiculous.”

“No way, I look awesome!” John stood proudly in his prank glasses and pink fanny pack.

The two boys left the room, armed with disposable cameras and ready for the streets of Hollywood.  Good god, they looked dorky as fuck; someone’s gonna mug them, I swear.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short and (basically) uneventful; I just wanted to get something out to let y'all know that I'm not dead, nor is this account (but it was kinda cute, no?). I'll try to get some more chapters out in the near future, but I'm not making any promises here. Okay, I'll see you later! :3


End file.
